


Morning After

by sparklesdani (dgsm11)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgsm11/pseuds/sparklesdani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute morning after a good night of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt:
> 
> CAN YOU PLEASE WRITE STEREK WHERE STILES WAKES UP THE MORNING AFTER SEX AND GOES TO MAKE BREAKFAST BEFORE DEREK WAKES UP BUT DEREK WAKES UP ANYWAY AND WHILE STILES IS IN THE MIDDLE OF MAKING FOOD DEREK PICKS HIM UP AND BRINGS HIM BACK TO BED FOR SNUGGLES PLEASE WRITE THIS I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER

A warm pressure across his chest is what wakes Stiles up. He hums happily as he remembers last night, getting home from dinner and barely making it through the door as Derek’s hands roam everywhere. Stiles is honestly surprised they made it to the bed. Now, he blinks awake and turns to look at Derek. He’s still adorably asleep, his hair tousled and he’s even drooling a little bit on the pillow. He smiles and just lets himself watch for a few minutes until his stomach growls and breaks the moment. 

Slowly, he eases out from under Derek’s arm, quietly giggling at how Derek snuffles and immediately grasps Stiles’s pillow. He grabs one of Derek’s old t-shirts and tugs it on before heading downstairs. Previous experience has taught him that cooking bacon naked is not only unsanitary, it can be painful. He puts on a pot of coffee to brew and pulls everything out of the fridge to make southwestern omelets, including jalapenos because even though they’re on the side of just too spicy for Stiles, Derek loves them. He’s humming and swinging his hips to a tune in his head as the bacon fries and the eggs are sizzling in the pan. He’s lost in his own world and that’s his excuse for jumping when he feels arms encircling his waist.

“Morning, sleepywolf,” Stiles says as he sees a familiar pair of hands.

Derek just murmurs and nuzzles the back of Stiles’s neck.

“Stop,” Stiles giggles out. “I don’t want beard burn there, you unshaved caveman.”

“Me lonely. Me want Stiles,” Derek grunts out, a smile tugging at his lips. 

Stiles snorts. “Well, the Stiles wants food, so you have to wait.”

“Nope,” Derek says simply before turning Stiles around and throwing him over his shoulder in true caveman fashion.

“Wait! Wait! Turn the burners off first. Isaac said he wouldn’t buy us any more pans after we scorched the last set.”

Derek sighs and turns the stove off before carrying Stiles back to bed to cuddle.

Stiles never does get to eat his bacon.


End file.
